


A Strange Arrangement

by karloaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karloaf/pseuds/karloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overly loquacious girl finds social catharsis in the company of a rather coarse and blunt individual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Arrangement

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff  
ahhah good bye shit fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was me trying my hand at writing fanfiction. Specifically one of the romantic sort. I'll see how much confidence I have in my own writing (or even editing my own work which I must apologise for any poor errors) about a pairing I feel like I'll never do any justice to.  
> In fact this has been sitting on my hard drive for quite a bit- the ideas started actually as both meenah and aranea were introduced and was mostly speculative. I had chosen the highschool AU (that went under two setting changes. I really wish I could have used one of them but it was too reminiscent of another person's work situation wise) because there wasn't much info available about Beforus, so I opted for humanstuck.  
> I hope you didn't regret trudging through that too much. Thanks.


End file.
